RE:CV Береги патроны
by Dc-vi
Summary: Клэр и Стив успешно спаслись с острова Эшфордов, но угодили еще в одну ловушку и теперь оба пытаются выбраться из секретной базы Амбреллы, расположенной в Антарктике. Местами грубоватые фразы и немного интимного момента ***


** Береги патроны**

**

* * *

**

- Стив! Мы долго не протянем! – звонкий голос девушки был заглушен очередью выстрелов.

- Осталось совсем немного! – совсем рядом с ней раздался мужской голос, так же заглушающийся от выстрелов.

- Но у меня почти не осталось патронов! – ответила Клэр, продолжая отстреливать наступающих на нее и Стива зомби.

Она никогда бы не подумала, что придется истратить почти все патроны только на небольшую кучку зомби. Они ничем не отличались от остальных, с кем ей приходило сталкиваться, так почему же сейчас, внезапно, это стало так затруднительно? Ответ на вопрос был очень легким: она и Стив даже не успели опомниться, когда вошли в довольно просторное помещение, больше всего напоминающее склад, как вдруг совсем рядом раздался протяжный стон и в мгновение ока уже с десяток ходящих мертвецов направились в их сторону, преграждая путь назад и не дающих пройти вперед. Посередине помещения стоял огромный расфасовочный аппарат, который перемещал груз в нужное место, поэтому они не имели возможности никуда свернуть. И так, очень быстро, они оказались в ловушке. Но помимо этого, на зомби были надеты каски, а в самом помещении не было света. Только аварийные фонари на самом верху хоть как то помогали различить силуэты предметов.

Еще пара выстрелов и послышался характерный щелчок. У Клэр закончилась последняя обойма, а зомби, казалось, совсем не убавилось. Если бы она только знала, что в холодной Антарктике, на проклятой скрытой базе Эшфордов находилось в два раза больше служащих, чем на острове, она бы точно приберегла дополнительную обойму. И дело даже не в этом. Она и Стив всегда были осторожны и никогда не вламывались в незнакомое помещение, предварительно не осмотревшись вокруг. Но видимо постоянное напряжение и физические нагрузки без должного отдыха притупляли внимание, ослабляли организм.

- Нам нужно выбираться отсюда немедленно! Иначе нас съедят заживо! – голос Клэр был заметно встревожен. Быть съеденной так скоро, да еще и зайдя так далеко, не входило в ее планы.

- Клэр, осторожнее! – она едва среагировала, когда Стив направил на нее пистолет и выстрелил. Но пуля не задела ее, только чуть оглушила. Позади себя она услышала звук удара чего-то тяжелого об землю. Резко обернувшись, она увидела, как метрах в 2-х от нее лежит зомби. Теперь уже окончательно мертвый и без каски. На лбу виднелась дыра от пули, и багряная кровь медленно сочилась из нее.

- Совсем близко, еще бы пара шагов и- - Стив нажал на курок, в ответ получая только холостой выстрел – Не может быть!

Еще как может. Теперь оба остались без патронов, загнанные в угол. Впереди голодные зомби продолжали наступать, а сзади их ждала стена. Это тупик.

- Отлично, всегда мечтал о такой смерти – проговорил с сарказмом Стив, пряча пистолеты за пояс.

- Что за глупые шутки! – возмущенно и сердито проговорила Клэр. Она еле сдержалась, чтобы не отвесить ему пощечины. Иногда его шутки были не к месту. И сейчас особенно. Если они сдадутся сейчас, то все, что они пережили днем ранее на острове, будет напрасным трудом.

Стив виновато отвел взгляд в сторону и чуть покраснел от стыда. Клэр была права. Ситуация была критической, но нельзя было сдаваться. Даже если тебе кажется, что это конец. Они дали обещание друг другу выбраться отсюда вместе, поэтому неудивительно, что своей шуткой он разозлил напарницу. В такой ситуации юмор действительно был неуместен.

Поскольку они не могли пройти вперед, оба добежали до стены и стали оглядываться по сторонам. Но другого выхода не было. С одной стороны такая же непробиваемая стена, а с другой, прижатые плотно друг к другу, стояли неразгруженные ящики с надписью "BOW Weapon". Перелезть через них не было возможности. Клэр суетливо водила руками по стене, то и дело оглядываясь назад. Зомби все также неспешно приближались к ним.

Она была взволнована, и это мешало ей сосредоточиться. Надавливая руками на стену, она надеялась, что вот-вот ее ладонь чуть продавит холодный бетон и где-нибудь сработает скрытый механизм. Ведь на острове, в особняке было столько подобных секретов…Здесь ведь тоже могло быть что-то спрятано. Клэр действительно хотела верить, что это не простая стена. Сердце в груди быстро колотилось, отдавая звоном в ушах, дыхание было неровным, и Клэр была готова признаться сама себе, что сейчас она действительно напугана. Ужасно напугана.

Неожиданно и цепко ее схватили за правую руку, отчего девушка вскрикнула, а тело моментально напряглось. Она отступила назад, пытаясь вырваться.

- Эй Клэр, это всего лишь я! Успокойся – знакомый голос заставил ее остановиться.

- Стив? Господи, ты напугал меня! – она сначала и не поняла, что это было он. Она была поглощена своими мыслями настолько, что даже забыла, что он рядом. К тому же из-за плохой освещенности ей показалось, что это еще один зомби.

- Извини, но глянь-ка сюда – для безвыходной ситуации у него было чересчур довольное выражение лица. Это ее смутило, но как только Стив указал правой рукой вверх, страх внутри нее начал отступать и сердце вновь наполнилось надеждой.

Всего в нескольких сантиметрах над их головами, еле заметный из-за плохого освещения, находился железный навес. И, о чудо, в нем была проломлена дыра, через которую можно было пролезть наверх.

- Свезло, так свезло. Я уверен, что мы сможем залезть наверх. Я подсажу тебя, но нужно торопиться.

- Отлично, но погоди, а как же ты? Ты уверен, что сможешь залезть без помощи?

И вправду. Без помощи залезть туда одному было затруднительно. Поэтому Клэр заволновалась насчет его безопасности.

"Как же так? Мне он поможет залезть наверх, а сам же…?"

- Все нормально, не волнуйся. Я следом за тобой – Стив опустил руки на плечи девушки и тепло ей улыбнулся.

Как и всегда, его улыбка подействовала на нее. Клэр немного успокоилась. Она доверяла ему и знала, что он не оставит ее одну.

- Хорошо.

Не теряя больше ни единой секунды, Стив присел к земле, вытянул руки вперед, скрестив пальцы вместе. Правую ногу Клэр опустила в его ладони, а обеими руками облокотилась на его плечи.

- На раз, два, три. Постарайся ухватиться с первого раза – его голос стал серьезным и слегка тревожным. Они действительно потеряли много времени, потому как сейчас зомби уже находились на расстоянии 10-ти метров от них.

Клэр поспешно кивнула, чуть сжав пальцы на его плечах, и оба приготовились к прыжку. Как только Стив сказал три, она со всей силы оттолкнулась от земли, подпрыгивая вверх. Цепко ухватившись руками за прохладный, местами мокрый, металл, она стала подтягиваться наверх. Верно, если бы Стива не было рядом с ней, то ей точно бы не хватило сил чтобы это сделать. А поскольку он помогал поддерживать её за ноги, имея при этом дополнительную опору, Клэр очень быстро смогла залезть наверх.

- Стив, скорее! – она полностью залезла наверх, быстро развернулась и стала протягивать ему руку. Зомби успели сократить расстояние вдвое, всё также неторопливо шаркая ногами по земле. Но Стив почему-то не торопился, спокойно выпрямившись во весь рост, не двигаясь с места. Клэр заволновалась.

"Что происходит? О чем он только думает? Сейчас не время для геройства!"

- Стив! – ее голос слегка сорвался в конце.

- Знаешь Клэр, ты и вправду тяжелая. У меня даже не хватит сил залезть наверх – он демонстративно размял плечи, как будто только что держал что-то тяжелое.

"Да что такое?"

Клэр понятия не имела, что сейчас творится у него в голове. Ведь они договорились, что он пойдет сразу за ней. Патронов нет, и она ничем не может ему помочь. Она всерьез начала думать, что эта ситуация сказалась на его психике. Она даже проигнорировала его грубую шутку, повторно и отчаянно выкрикивая его имя вновь.

Видимо это сработало, и Стив, наконец, предпринял действия. Место для разгона было маловато, но он решил рискнуть, отступая назад от навеса, практически вплотную подходя к кучке идущих сзади зомби и приготовившись, начиная разгон. Как только он подбежал к стене, но лихо оттолкнулся одной ногой от нее и подпрыгнул вверх, успешно ухватившись обеими руками за край дыры в навесе. Клэр тут же схватила его за руки и потянула на себя, помогая ему залезть наверх.

"Это кто еще из нас тяжелый" – иронично прозвучал голос в голове девушки.

Через пару минут оба были наверху навеса. А внизу, под ними, уже вплотную подойдя к стене, толпилась всё та же недобитая кучка мертвецов. Они жалобно стонали, как будто были огорчены, что остались без обеда и беспомощно ерзали полуразъеденными пальцами по стене.

- Ха! А по стенам лазить не умеете? Выкусите! – привычный нахальный тон и, кажется, что ничего и не произошло вовсе. Как будто никакой безвыходной ситуации не было и заранее было известно об этом потайном выходе. Но у Клэр было свое мнение.

- Ты совсем спятил? – непривычный холодный, обвиняющий тон. – О чем ты только думал там внизу? Ты забыл, что у нас кончились патроны? Неужели собирался убивать их голыми руками?

- Да ладно тебе, они же медленные. Я бы смог увернуться – самоуверенно произнес Стив.

- А к чему вся эта тянучка и показуха? – Клэр не прекращала свои обвинения.

- Но было же так круто!

Тут Клэр не выдержала и, подойдя к Стиву, схватила его за воротник от его желтой майки. Тот напрягся, посмотрев на неё.

- Ты что же это, до сих пор считаешь всё игрой? – её голос ни разу не дрогнул. Она никак не могла поверить в то, что он настолько безрассуден в своих действиях. Неужели он ни разу не задумывался о том, что она переживает за него? А ведь она действительно перепугалась, когда он просто стоял на месте и ничего не делал. Она даже думать не хотела о том, что это еще один способ произвести на нее впечатление. Еще ранее, когда они отстреливали зомби, внутренний голос подсказывал ей: нельзя расходиться, нужно остаться вместе, сейчас не подходящее время. Но когда он улыбнулся ей, говоря, что все будет хорошо, она поверила ему безотказно. Эта теплая, добрая улыбка…Она не просто успокаивала девушку, она заставляла верить ему. Проклятье, он действительно знал, как очаровать девушку.

Стив ничего не ответил, только недовольно отвернул голову в сторону.

- Стив!

- Все, хватит! Я сдаюсь, ты права, не надо было этого делать. Давай лучше выбираться отсюда – Стива раздражало, что Клэр как мать отчитывает его за какой-нибудь глупый поступок. Но он просто хотел впечатлить её и все. Немного оттолкнув ее от себя, он прошел вперед, пытаясь определить, куда им двигаться дальше.

"_Хотя он и сказал, что сожалеет об этом, меня не покидала мысль, что он так до конца и не осознал своей ошибки. Я знаю, что разговор ему был неприятен, но он должен понимать, что не один, и что я также волнуюсь за него, как и он за меня. До сих пор удивляюсь тому, как он оставался в живых."_

_

* * *

_

Очень скоро они оказались в хорошо знакомом обоим месте. Именно в этом открытом помещении они оказались после неудачного приземления на одном из военных самолетов. Снаружи помещение напоминало башню, а внутри оно шахтой уходило глубоко вниз и только в некоторых местах, по краям, были расположены железные лестницы и трапы. Это было облегчением, потому как было рискованно исследовать какое-нибудь незнакомое место, не имея оружия при себе. За то время, пока они не были здесь, снега заметно прибавилось и теперь он почти полностью покрывал нос самолета. Оставаться здесь не имело смысла: они проверили единственную комнату на их уровне и не обнаружили ничего полезного еще до того, как спустились вниз. К тому же здесь было очень холодно, и Клэр отчетливо чувствовала это всем телом. Поэтому, чтобы не замерзнуть, им нужно было уходить отсюда как можно скорее.

- Здесь нет ничего полезного, нам лучше вернуться назад – она потирала плечи руками, пытаясь согреться.

- И, по-моему, холоднее, чем раньше – Стив успел успокоиться после недавней небольшой ссоры с Клэр. – Но я тут кое-что вспомнил. Помнишь, прежде чем мы попали в складское помещение, в коридоре была еще одна дверь. Давай проверим её?

Клэр кивнула в знак согласия, не желая спорить. Сейчас её просто хотелось попасть в более теплое помещение. Но если память ей не изменяет, то в том коридоре все стены были покрыты плесенью и паутиной. А еще были подозрительно большие коконы на стенах и полу. Они не видели ни единого существа рядом, когда проходили коридор в первый раз, но ей почему-то показалось, что это могли быть внушительных размеров пауки. Те же, что и в поместье Эшфордов. Поэтому она очень надеялась на то, что сейчас там так же никого нет.

Стив шел впереди неё, впрочем, как и всегда, пока они были вместе. Она стала замечать это практически сразу, когда они встретились. С одной стороны ей было приятно, что он пытается оградить её от опасностей. Хотя девушка была уверена, что сама сможет постоять за себя. Но она также переживала за то, что защищая её, Стив подвергал себя большей опасности. Неужели он так сильно хотел её защитить? Или это очередное юношеское рвение обратить на себя внимание? За то немалое время, пока они пытались выбраться с острова, обоим пришлось многое пережить вместе. Клэр поняла, что он не был настолько нахальным и самовлюбленным, как ей показалось вначале. Он был добр и заботлив, а временами очень галантным. И это как раз то, что смущало её и выбивало из колеи. Она не раз замечала, как он на нее смотрит. Не просто как на партнера, а как на девушку, красивую и привлекательную. И редко, случайно или нет, он пытался как можно чаще прикоснуться к ней. И когда ему это удавалось, она чувствовала небольшую дрожь, как будто по телу пробегала электрическая волна. Она даже не могла точно сказать, когда ей стали приятны эти мимолетные прикосновения и когда намерено она сама стремилась спровоцировать его. Несомненно, когда ты оказываешься в такой ситуации, когда тебе постоянно грозит опасность, чувства обостряются. И Клэр была рада тому, что встретила его. Это помогало обоим выживать, доверять друг другу. И точно так же, как он ей сказал в шутку ранее, он действительно был рыцарем в сверкающих доспехах для нее.

"Но при этом продолжает вести себя как ребенок и совершенно не думает о последствиях" – мысли Клэр были прерваны, потому как она неожиданно врезалась в спину своего напарника, едва переступая последнюю ступеньку лесенки.

- Что случи -! - Стив тут же покрыл её рот ладонью, заставляя замолчать.

- Тсс… - прошептал он ей на ухо, обдавая кожу горячим дыханием.

От внезапной теплоты Клэр слегка покраснела. Чтобы отвлечь себя от ненужных на данный момент мыслей, она посмотрела вперед. Прямо перед ними, немного поодаль от лесенки, с которой они спустились, на стенах, потолке и полу неподвижно сидело с десяток, а то и больше, особей. Судя по форме и большим крыльям, они были похожи на очень большую моль или бабочку. Еще один эксперимент "Umbrell'ы"

- Черт возьми, почему их не было, когда мы проходили здесь раньше? – Стив говорил шепотом, убрав ладонь со рта Клэр. Это его явно раздражало. Он даже потянулся обеими руками к поясу за пистолетами, но вспомнив, что патронов нет, грубо выругался и сжал руки в кулаки.

В отличие от Стива, Клэр лучше контролировала свои эмоции, хотя её тоже не устраивала сложившаяся ситуация. Но она успела понять, что из любой ситуации, в которой они побывали, есть выход. И если действовать осторожно, то можно попасть в заветное место, даже не имея при этом патронов. Всё, что оставалось, убедить в этом Стива.

- Я не думаю, что они настолько опасны. Иначе мы бы столкнулись с ними в первый раз – Клэр тоже говорила шепотом.

- Откуда такая уверенность? Ты же не знаешь чего ожидать от инфицированных насекомых! – уверенность Клэр открыто возмущала парня.

- Но другого выхода у нас нет. Ты сам хотел проверить это место. Неужели тебе больше по душе быть загнанными в угол теми зомби?

- Пф! Да пускай даже и так. Уж лучше я растолкаю их и пробегу вперед, чем буду сидеть здесь и гадать, что же мне делать дальше.

- Но мы же специально ушли оттуда! – не отступалась Клэр.

- А я передумал! – и Стив, подтверждая свои слова, на полном серьезе развернулся и уже был готов пойти обратно. Но Клэр остановила его.

- Стив, слушай. Может, просто, пробежим вперед? Ведь расстояние не такое большое и нам не нужно никуда сворачивать. Мы ведь сможем справиться с этим.

И Клэр протянула правую руку вперед, положив свою ладонь ему на плечо, заглянув в его зеленые глаза.

- Я не смогу справиться без твоей помощи, Стив. Поверь мне, это лучше, чем возвращаться назад.

Смягченные интонации, нуждающийся в помощи взгляд и легкое прикосновение заставили Стива успокоиться. И он понимал, что просто не мог отказать ей. Удрученно выдохнув, он кивнул и оба приготовились бежать. И действительно, добежать до нужной двери не составило никакого труда. Если бы только не одно обстоятельство. Вообще, порой судьба, как многие это называют, любит испытывать человека. Вот и сейчас она преподнесла такое испытание для Клэр. Коридор напоминал сверху прямой угол, поэтому, когда Клэр выбежала из-за угла, на неё тут же навалилось тяжелое тело. Резкий запах разлагающейся плоти проник в ноздри, и она тут же поняла, что это зомби. Но откуда он здесь? Память подсказывала, что это тот самый труп, который ранее был подвешен с помощью паутины под потолок. Но Клэр даже не успела предпринять хоть какие-то меры безопасности, так как острая боль в правом колене парализовала все её тело в считанные секунды.

Ох уж этот закон подлости. Как всегда не к месту. И почему в самый ответственный момент тебя вечно что-то подводит? Но самое обидное было то, что ранее, когда она упала со второго этажа в особняке на острове, она ничего не чувствовала. Конечно, синяки и ссадины остались, но почему она почувствовала боль от падения вчерашней давности именно сейчас, а не в тот момент, когда упала?

Это совершенно не имело значения, потому как Клэр больше не могла стоять на ногах. Внезапная острая боль и невероятно тяжелое тело мертвеца практически сразу обессилили ее, и она упала на пол, выкрикивая скорее от боли, чем от испуга. Зомби крепко ухватил ее за правое плечо, а свободной рукой, цепляясь пальцами за пол, подтягивал свое тело ближе. Его голова была настолько близко, что она могла слышать лязг его зубов. Клэр, что есть силы, уперлась обеими руками ему в грудь, стараясь увернуться и не быть укушенной. Но это не помогало, так как сильный запах разложения мешал сосредоточиться, а плоть под её ладонями продавливалась внутрь. Вдобавок ко всему он был невероятно силен для неё. И в этот момент Клэр с ужасом осознала свою ошибку. А всего пару минут назад она уверенно доказывала Стиву, что всё в порядке, ничего не произойдет.

"Бежать вперед, никуда не сворачивая, но…Но я точно не желаю такой смерти!"

На самом деле весь инцидент длился всего несколько минут, хотя для Клэр это казалось вечностью. Как только зомби повалил её на пол, Стив, выкрикивая её имя, уже был рядом, пытаясь отцепить настырное существо от неё. Это ему удалось, но с трудом. Даже для него зомби был силен. Отталкивая мертвеца в сторону, который чуть не вцепился в него тоже, он схватил явно ошарашенную девушки за руки, рванув её на себя и быстро направляясь к заветной цели. Ручка от двери легко провернулась, открывая дверь, и Стив внутренне ликовал. Он быстро протолкнул Клэр вперед, внутрь, сразу же следуя за ней и не замечая, как плечом задел ту самую огромную моль, которую они собирались миновать. Честно говоря, оба совершенно забыли о них, когда противостояли зомби. Более того, даже когда они бежали, ни одно из насекомых не шелохнулось. Никто не мог знать, что они были давно мертвы. Внутренности были съедены личинками изнутри, а снаружи это были всего лишь пустые оболочки.

* * *

После того, как оба попали в желаемую комнату, Стив защелкнул маленький замок на ручке от двери, чтобы особо приставучие зомби не смогли пробраться внутрь. Облокотившись спиной всё к той же двери, он закрыл глаза, пытаясь отдышаться. Да, вот это действительно было неожиданно, поэтому сердце до сих пор бешено колотилось в груди парня. Им повезло, что на них напал всего лишь один зомби. Ведь далее по коридору располагалось то самое складское помещение, из которого они выбрались. Дверь так и осталась открытой, когда они зашли внутрь, так что наверняка другие зомби могли услышать их и направиться к своей добыче. Но всё обошлось.

Клэр, тем временем, медленно начала приходить в себя от недавно перенесённого шока. Она уже поняла, что больше не борется с зомби, а находится в той самой комнате, куда они изначально планировали попасть. Стив был рядом, напротив неё, дыша с небольшой отдышкой. Внутри всё было спокойно и это приносило некоторое облегчение. Комната была небольшой и мягко освещенной. Больше всего интерьер напоминал чей-то кабинет. Просторный диван темно-зеленого цвета и ряд шкафов с обеих сторон от него. Рядом со Стивом стояла небольшая тумбочка с маленькой шкатулкой, рамкой для фотографий и пепельницей на ней. Сразу рядом с тумбочкой стоял, подозрительно выделяющийся из общей обстановки, ящик. Совсем рядом с Клэр стоял большой письменный стол, с компьютером и папками на нём, за ним стул и небольшая полка. На стенах висели картины и прочие аксессуары.

Никого, кроме их двоих, в комнате не было, поэтому можно было, наконец, отдохнуть.

Как только сознание пришло в норму, а адреналин стал отступать, острая боль повторно и с новой силой пронзило тело Клэр.

"_Я резко вдохнула воздух, чувствуя головокружение. Одной рукой я облокотилась на стол, другой же схватилась за правую ногу. Боль была невыносимой, как будто кто-то изнутри пережал все вены, и кровь со всей силы давила на стенки сосудов. Помимо нестерпимой боли в колене, я также чувствовала тупую боль в плече, за которое меня схватил зомби. В глазах стало темнеть, а уши заложило. Ещё немного и я потеряю сознание."_

Стив моментально оказался рядом, когда Клэр вскрикнула и облокотилась на стол.

- Клэр, что такое? Ты ранена? – его голос был встревожен. Он попытался обнять девушку за плечи, но та напряглась всем телом и испустила удушье, как только он прикоснулся к ней. Стив тут же отдернул руки назад.

- Нет, я не думаю…Но…схватил он меня действительно сильно. И нога… - Клэр с трудом могла говорить, так как даже язык отказывался повиноваться. Она дышала через рот, чувствуя себя ужасно из-за непрекращающейся ноющей боли. А звон в ушах мешал сосредоточиться на словах Стива.

- Тебе нужно присесть – не желая причинять еще больше боли своей напарнице, Стив одной рукой обхватил её за талию, а второй перекинул её левую руку через свою шею. Дойдя до дивана и аккуратно посадив её на него, Стив дотронулся ладонью до её лба. Он был теплым, но, кажется, температуры не было. Однако на лицо она была слегка бледной. Не убирая руку, он стал осматриваться по сторонам в поисках аптечки. В таких кабинетах должно быть хоть что-то полезное. Он нашел заветную коробочку с красным крестом в одном из шкафов рядом.

Сидячее положение было действительно намного лучше, чем, если бы она продолжила стоять около стола. Звон в ушах постепенно утихал, но боль в колене всё также ощущалась, как и раньше. Клэр продолжала дышать через рот, закрыв глаза и облокотившись на спинку дивана. Боль не давала телу расслабиться, а чувства стыда и неловкости за то, что она заставляет Стива так суетиться из-за её собственной невнимательности, заставляли её чувствовать себя ещё уже, чем было на самом деле.

"Господи, ты же намного сильнее этого. Нельзя так раскисать из-за пустяков. Можно подумать, что ты никогда не занималась физическими нагрузками. Да тренировки Криса ад по сравнению с этой болью. Надеюсь, он получил моё сообщение"

Она до сих пор надеялась, что Крис найдет её. Поэтому продолжала противостоять, казалось бы, безвыходным ситуациям. Как и сейчас.

- Клэр, ты слышишь меня? Нужно осмотреть твою ногу – Стив уже успел достать аптечку из шкафа и открыть её. Внутри лежало несколько упаковок бинтов, ваты, жгут, немного упаковок с таблетками, йод, зеленка, перекись и респиратор. Этого было вполне достаточно, чтобы обработать синяки и ссадины.

Поскольку Клэр не хотела, чтобы он далее волновался за неё, она открыла глаза, чуть наклонилась вперед, и стала доставать из аптечки необходимое, тихо отвечая.

- Спасибо, дальше я справлюсь сама – хотя она очень в этом сомневалась.

- Правда? – легкое разочарование послышалось в голосе парня.

- Стив, ты не должен так беспокоиться обо мне – твердо произнесла Клэр, не желая проявлять слабости. - Я сама, со всем справлюсь – она не смотрела на него, надеясь, что он поймет её позицию. Но поскольку ответа не последовало, она отвлеклась, всё же посмотрев на него. Он стоял рядом с ней, не совсем близко. Руки были скрещены на груди, а голова чуть опущена вниз. Ей показалось, что он обижен.

- Ты шутишь что ли? – после небольшой паузы произнес он непривычным холодным тоном. Теперь она точно была уверена, что он обижен. – Я ведь сказал, что буду защищать тебя. О чём речь? Разве я не заслужил хоть немного доверия? – тут он поднял голову вверх, смотря ей прямо в глаза.

- Нет. Это не то… - Клэр постаралась произнести эти слова так же твердо, но не смогла. А все потому, что Стив был прав. Она была слаба, ей нужна была помощь, и он был готов ей помочь. А она продолжала отказываться от этого. Клэр почувствовала себя омерзительно, потому что поняла, что упрекает его за то, что он хочет ей помочь.

- Прости меня. Я не хотела оскорбить или обидеть тебя. Это просто лишнее… - Клэр попыталась привстать с дивана и дотронуться рукой до его плеча, как если бы она делала это всегда, когда хотела успокоить и заверить его. Но непрекращающаяся боль в колене продолжала напоминать о себе.

- Ладно, проехали. Считай, что я этого не слышал. – он подошел ближе, присев на корточки перед ней. – Перво-наперво нужно осмотреть твои раны. Если будет больно, скажи.

- Да она и не прекращалась, когда мы зашли сюда. Хуже уже не будет.

- Тогда надо сделать так, чтобы ты почувствовало что-то другое, помимо боли.

Клэр удивленно моргнула. Ей показалось, что в предложение был двойной смысл. Её щеки непроизвольно вспыхнули краской. Действительно ли Стив что-то скрывал от неё, или это было её собственное заблуждение? Она смутилась еще больше, когда он приподнял её правую ногу и стал развязывать шнурок на ботинке.

- Ч-что ты делаешь? – взволнованно проговорила девушка.

- Как что? Пытаюсь осмотреть твою ногу. Я же ничего не увижу через одежду. Мне опять нельзя? – Стив акцентировал внимание на слове "опять", как бы напоминая ей, что она не права и продолжая свои действия.

На самом деле он тоже немного нервничал, потому, как за всё проведенное с ней время впервые смог по-настоящему быть так близко к ней. Не считая момента на самолете, пока она спала, и он был рядом, это была совершенно другая ситуация. Поэтому Стив старался побороть свою робость и вести себя как настоящий мужчина. Он не хотел, чтобы она видела его лицо сейчас, так как чувствовал, что его щеки краснеют. Она бы точно засмеяла его, если бы увидела. А образ уверенного, крутого парня моментально бы растворился.

Она очень сильно ему нравилась, и чем дольше он находился рядом с ней, тем больше убеждался в этом. Она была независимой и, порой, он не знал, как впечатлить её. Это было эгоистично, но обиделся он именно потому, что хотел, наконец, использовать свой шанс и стать ближе к ней.

В комнате возникло неловкое молчание, оба были смущены из-за внезапной близости друг к другу.

"_Это как раз то, чего я избегала. Несомненно, Стив был привлекательным парнем и не раз спасал меня, поэтому я доверяла ему. И вот теперь, находясь здесь, в мирной обстановке, я чувствую себя неловко. Мне непривычно думать о подобных вещах, когда тебя постоянно пытаются съесть заживо. Но и отказать ему я не могу. Он ведь действительно хочет мне помочь. Что за нелегкий выбор…Наверняка это все из-за стресса и усталости."_

Прохладное прикосновение к оголенной коже заставило Клэр немного вздрогнуть.

- Я продолжу? – Стив, наконец, поднял голову вверх, посмотрев на неё.

"Ну вот что я должна ответить ему, когда он так умоляюще на меня смотрит?"

Однако Клэр заметила слабый румянец на его щеках. Это принесло ей некоторое облегчение. Оказывается, он тоже стесняется, просто не хочет этого показывать. Она кивнула в знак согласия.

Не спеша, Стив стал задирать низ джинсов вверх, иногда легонько прикасаясь ладонями к её коже. Он обращался с ней так нежно и осторожно, отчего сердце в груди Клэр забилось чаще, а щеки покраснели сильнее. На ноге было действительно несколько ссадин и ушибов, но никаких царапин.

- Скорее всего, это из-за досок, которыми меня придавило после падения со второго этажа.

- Хм, возможно. Но ты говорила что-то о колене…- Стив закатал низ джинсов выше колена, оставляя нижнюю часть ноги обнаженной. Аккуратно, он дотронулся до предполагаемого больного места.

- Не больно?

- Нет.

- А так? – он надавил пальцами чуть сильнее. Клэр почувствовала резкую боль.

- Теперь да – она снова напряглась всем телом, на этот раз, чувствуя слезы на глазах.

- Похоже на вывих. Скорее всего из-за того что тот зомби неожиданно на тебя навалился, ты потянула мышцу. Ну и падение ранее…

- А я все удивлялась, почему же именно сейчас – Клэр улыбнулась, облегченно вздохнув. Стив так же улыбнулся. Обстановка немного разрядилась.

- Хорошо, тогда я перевяжу это место – он потянулся рукой к бинтам и йоду.

Она бы никогда не подумала, что он может быть настолько осторожным и мягким. Не случись подобного, она вряд ли бы даже узнала об этом. Но Клэр также стала замечать, что он и не торопился перевязать её ногу так быстро. Как будто растягивая время, всё чаще и чаще задевая кожу теплыми от прикосновений пальцами. Это в который раз смущало её.

- Стив, я думаю этого достаточно.

- Минуту – он разорвал край бинта пополам, завязывая узел и вставая на ноги. Клэр наклонилась вперед, чтобы поскорее поправить джинсы. Боль постепенно утихала, но волнение из-за недавних нежных прикосновений не давало ей расслабиться до сих пор.

- Что насчет плеча? Я бы хотел проверить его тоже – мягко, но настойчиво, парень продолжал настаивать на своём.

Замученная догадками и непривычной эмоциональностью, Клэр подняла голову вверх, надеясь увидеть перед собой всё того же Стива: доброго, слегка заносчивого и нахального, но действительно преданного и верного друга. А не извращенца, который хочет воспользоваться ситуацией. Но он стоял на месте, ничего не предпринимая без её согласия. И как бы опровергая её волнения, ответил.

- Не волнуйся, я только посмотрю.

Честно говоря, она совершенно не понимала, чего он от неё хочет. Прикосновения говорили о том, что он хочет дотрагиваться до неё, и не только до колена. Но сдержанность и заботящийся взгляд наоборот, говорили о том, что это искренняя помощь и не более того.

Не найдя в себе силы упрекнуть его за что-либо, Клэр тихо согласилась, начав расстегивать свою красную жилетку. Стив смущенно кашлянул и отвернулся.

"Нет, он всё ещё тот же самый"

Она улыбнулась, продолжая раздеваться. Через пару минут Клэр была раздета по пояс, прикрыв грудь и живот чёрной водолазкой. Плечи и руки остались обнажены.

- Всё, можешь повернуться.

Стив развернулся обратно, моментально покраснев, видя её полуобнаженной. Сейчас она была еще красивее, чем раньше и почему-то она показалась ему очень уязвимой. Не иначе как удачей этот момент не назовешь. Разглядывая её, он заметил темные, синие следы от пальцев на правом плече.

- Тот парень действительно сильно тебя ухватил – сказал Стив, подходя к ней вплотную и наклоняясь ближе, одной рукой опираясь на спинку дивана, а второй прикасаясь к плечу.

- Я не думала что настолько – Клэр старалась не смотреть ему в глаза, так как оробела, когда он так близко наклонился к ней.

- Ничего, перевяжем также как и ногу.

- Спасибо – тихо прошептала девушка.

- Не за что, я рад, что могу помочь тебе – Стив тепло улыбнулся.

- Н-ничего особенного! – внезапная искренность в его словах взволновала её, но потом она быстро добавила. – Ты же мой "рыцарь"

- Ха, звучит так, как будто я шутил. Всё было серьезно.

- Ох… - всё, что смогла ответить Клэр, краснея.

Чтобы перевязывать плечо было намного удобнее, Стив присел рядом с Клэр на диван. Он закончил гораздо быстрее. Это даже показалось немного странным. Но не успела Клэр отблагодарить его, как почувствовала его пальцы у себя на шеи. Небольшая дрожь пробежала по всему телу.

- Что такое?

- Замри, мне кажется, что и до шеи он дотянулся – и, продолжая свои действия, Стив чутко провел пальцами по её шеи.

Клэр в буквальном смысле слова оцепенела, не зная, что возразить в ответ и с ужасом осознавая, что легкие, но настойчивые прикосновения всё сильнее и сильнее начинают ей нравиться. Пару раз он дотронулся до чувствительной точки, и Клэр зажала рот ладонью, чтобы Стив не дай бог услышал её стон.

Для Стива такая близость была чем-то нереальным, поэтому он слабо, без особого желания сопротивлялся этому. К тому же он вообще не мог себе представить, что, будучи, находясь в одной комнате с девушкой, которая была обнажена, они будут просто сидеть и ничего не делать. Он приврал, но совсем немного. После того как он ощутил мягкость её кожи, он не мог себя остановить, ему хотелось чувствовать это всё больше и больше. И он сомневался, что ему когда-либо еще представиться такая возможность. Поэтому он даже и не думал останавливаться, придвинувшись к Клэр ближе, упираясь коленом ей в бедро.

Ох, вот это уже было рискованно, и Клэр четко осознавала это. Он помог ей перевязать раны, но теперь он требовал от неё чего-то большего. Не сказать, что она не ожидала нечто подобного. Стив не раз своим поведением подтверждал, что она действительно ему нравится, и он не прочь углубить знакомство. Сама же Клэр не отрицала того, что он нравится эй тоже. Но…но это все равно было неправильно. Она симпатизировала ему, но не готова была заходить так далеко.

- Стив, подожди… - силясь контролировать свою интонацию, Клэр говорила приглушенно.

- Я еще не закончил – его пальцы затронули мочку уха.

- Но синяк не может быть настолько…Ах-! - она немедленно повторно зажала рот ладонью.

Стив остановился буквально на несколько секунд, а затем произнёс то, чего она не ожидала.

- Клэр…тебе приятно? – его голос прозвучал совсем близко к её уху. Глубокий, томный…Её тело отреагировало гораздо быстрее, чем сопротивляющийся рациональный голос в голове. И отрицание того, что это не правильно, не могло побороть теплую негу, медленно расползающуюся по всему телу, ослабляя его.

И как это обычно описывают в книгах, она обернулась, смотря ему в глаза, отчего последние мысли о сомнениях тут же улетучились прочь.

"_Он смотрел прямо мне в глаза, неотрывно, пронзительно. Он хотел меня, это было ясно как день. Этот взгляд заставлял меня чувствовать свою беспомощность. Его пальцы, ранее ласкающие мою шею, замерли на месте, но похоже он вовсе не собирался убирать руку. Медленно его лицо стало наклоняться к моему. Я знала что будет дальше, но…Я больше не находила в себе сил сопротивляться…"_

Сначала это было легкое прикосновение к губам, но через несколько секунд оно переросло в поцелуй. Клэр даже не заметила, как закрыла глаза, чуть поддавшись вперед, отвечая на поцелуй Стива.

Он был всё также нежен, нетороплив, и слегка неуверенным. Однако именно из-за того, что поцелуй был настолько нежен, сенсации от соприкосновения заставляли сердце Клэр бешено колотиться в груди. Рука Стива переместилась от её шеи к её щеке, он отстранился от её губ на несколько секунд, а затем снова поцеловал её. На этот раз уверенно, пылко, с нарастающей страстью.

Клэр была уверена, что если бы они стояли, у неё бы подкосились ноги. Неожиданный, резкий переход от робости к настойчивости перехватил дыхание, тело моментально пробило сладкой дрожью и теплотой. Она упёрлась перевязанной рукой ему в грудь, а спиной чуть вжалась в спинку дивана.

Стив теперь вообще не собирался останавливаться, как бы далеко они бы не зашли. Кончик его языка упёрся в её губы, намереваясь проникнуть внутрь. И почти сразу она ответила на этот жест, приоткрыв рот и простонав от удовольствия.

Приятные ощущения увеличились в несколько тысяч раз, но это было всего лишь началом. Клэр чувствовала, как задыхается: внутренние сладострастные ощущения комом подступали к горлу, а твердый язык Стива настойчиво и пылко переплетался с её собственным. Было действительно хорошо, очень хорошо.

Она переместила ранее упёртую в его грудь руку к его подбородку, упираясь в него и, наконец, получая шанс прервать поцелуй и отдышаться.

Клэр дышала прерывисто и резко, глаза были полуоткрыты, щеки раскрасневшимися. Из уголка рта вытекала слюна. Тело было накалено до предела, и любое прикосновение моментально отзывалась горячими волнами внутри. Однако Стив не давал ей ни малейшего шанса остыть и после того, как она прервала поцелуй, он наклонился к её шеи, облизнув и прикусив мягкую плоть. Она резко вдохнула воздух, выгибаясь в спине.

Ему всё больше и больше хотелось прикасаться к ней всем своим телом, и слышать её глосс. Не переставая целовать девушку в шею, Стив привстал с дивана, переместившись так, что теперь он прижимал её всем своим телом: обе его ноги прижимали её правую ногу, причем его правое колено упиралось в промежность девушки. Правую руку он опустил на её обнаженное плечо, и большим пальцем он стал нежно водить по коже, левую же руку он опустил на её правое бедро, слегка сжав его.

- С-Стив! – Клэр уже даже забыла, что собиралась сказать, кроме его имени. Все мысли перемешались в голове. Возбужденные вздохи обоих прерывали любую мысль, а желания тела всё сильнее подчиняли себе разум. Она поняла, что Стив полностью доминировал над ней.

Её тело выгнулось в очередной раз, когда он нетерпеливо прикусил её за шею. От горячих прикосновений, одной рукой она схватилась за его шею, впиваясь ногтями в его кожу, а второй, царапаясь, уперлась в его правую руку, которой он ласкал её бедро. Теперь она стонала намного громче, сжимая внутренней стороной бедер его ногу, робко, но нуждающе потираясь промежностью о его колено.

Вдруг об дверь ударилось что-то тяжелое и послышалось несколько голодных стонов. Оба разгоряченный подростка замерли, прекращая прикосновения, но, не перемещаясь, и не отпуская друг друга из объятий. Когда же удар по двери повторился, Стив с досады выругался, опустив голову на плечо Клэр.

- Проклятье, да что ж такое-то…

Клэр так же почувствовала разочарование. Она поймала себя на мысли, что хотела бы продолжить то, что они начали. Но раз уж они даже на самолете толком не отдохнули, эта ситуация не слишком-то отличалась. В конце концов, они единственные живые люди на этой базе.

Стив поднял голову вверх, встретившись взглядами с Клэр и намереваясь что-то ей сказать, но она дотронулась пальцами до его губ, отрицательно мотнув головой.

- Потом.

"Если у нас вообще еще будет такая возможность."

Парень виновато улыбнулся, отпуская девушку из объятий, вставая с дивана и направляясь к двери. Хорошо, что он закрыл её на замок. Клэр же быстро оделась, замечая, что боль полностью исчезла. Вот только небольшое ощущение неудовлетворенности мешало сосредоточиться. Она похлопала себя по щекам, чтобы быстрее вернуться в "реальность", вставая с дивана и подходя к Стиву.

- Как только я выйду, я им всем по заднице надаю – сказал он в шутку, но с нескрываемым разочарованием.

Клэр улыбнулась.

- Не успеешь, я сделаю это первой – она достала свой пистолет из-за пояса, проверяя обойму. Тут же Клэр удивленно ахнула.

- Стив! У нас же нет патронов!

- Ах!

**Конец **


End file.
